Everytime
by RikaChan94
Summary: Akito is loney and rings Shigure SUCKY SUMMARY ITS A GOOD STORY Songfic Akigure


Everytime

**Rika: HII MINNA**

**Kyo: Great shes back UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORY YOU IDIOT!**

**Rika: *Glare* Make me, Ok guys I will update Moonlight Lovers as soon as I remember how to give it to my proof reader. Anyway this is an Akigure Fic. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE. I love Akigure, any way I got the idea for this song fic reading the later manga chapters :3.**

**Kyo: Whatever.**

**Rika: Kyo why are you even here this isn't Moonlight Lovers. **

**Kyo: Soooo.**

**Rika: Never mind anyway I do not own the song or Fruits Basket.**

**NOTE: SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 98 and UP DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT IT SPOILED. **

**And I'm not going to bother sending this to my proof reader so ignore the mistakes :3**

**ALSO the 1****st ****bit is younger Akito and Shigure :3**

_**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
our love is strong  
Why carry on without me**_

Akito walked down the hallway of the main house. Something was troubling her, she couldn't put her mind on it. She walked past and open door. She saw the dog of the zodiac, Shigure.

"Oh, Hi Akito." Shigure said smiling.

Why did he smile at her like that, Shigure was different then the others.

"Shigure, do you, like me?" Akito asked. Shigure looked at her funny.

"You went around, to the others members asking that?" Shigure asked back.

"I'm the one asking the questions," Akito said back. "Do you, like me?"

Shigure smiled at her again and got up, he walked out to the flower garden. He pulled one of the flowers of the bush and walked back to Akito and held it out to her.

"More than anyone could ever admire you, this is the definite truth." Shigure answered her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I like you."

_**Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby**_

Akito woke for her sleep, looking out the window. She always had the same routine every day. She was usally all alone with no one with her. Kureno was out, for the day so she was all alone. She got up and walked over to the phone. Who could she call she wondered. She wasn't going to ring 'him' she couldn't, but her fingers just typed in Shigure's number.

_Shigure: Hello..._

_Akito:..._

_Shigure: Helllllo..._

_Akito: Come over to the main house ASAP!_

She hung up the phone before he could answer. Why did she ring him?

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**_

She sat back down on her bed, why everytime she sees him her heart beats fast. She lied down and sulked. She somehow just wanted him with her. She fell asleep.

(1 hour later)

"Hehe shes cute when shes sleeping." Akito heard a voice near her. She opened her eyes slowly to see Shigure's face near her. "Morning Akki-chan." Akito jumped all the way of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"You called me here." Shigure said helping her up.

_**I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**_

"You can leave now." Akito grumbled.

"Awwww why I just got her."

"I don't care." She was really mad.

"What happen, did Ren do something to you."

"Do not ever mention that woman's name around me!" Akito screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Shigure sulked.

"Just go away!" She yelled back to him, not facing him.

"Fine ill go." Shigure sighed

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**_

Akito looked over her shoulder watching him depart. She clenched her fists if he left she be alone again. Shigure paused before he opened the door, he quickly glance over his shoulder seeing Akito and slowly turned the knob of the door.

"Shigure..." Akito turned around. She was crying, she knew that if he fully left her she would be all alone. "I..I... I'm sorry." That was the 1st time Shigure heard Akito say sorry to him. "Please don't go."

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry**_

Before Akito could look up, Shigure wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that." Shigure said smiling.

He couldn't see it but Akito was smiling and blushing but she hid it under her bangs. After a few minutes Shigure let her go. Akito looked up at him and smiled.

"Shigure, do you, like me?" Akito asked. Shigure smiled at her.

"More than anyone could ever admire you, this is the definite truth." Shigure answered her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

This time Shigure caught her blushing. She couldn't help it, she wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tight. Shigure picked up her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Akito bit his bottom lip softly.

_**At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away**_

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked him.

"Of course, my beautiful goddess." Akito smiled at him, it's been a long time since he as seen his Goddess smiling.

"I love you Shigure." She said as she hugged him again.

"I love you to." He replied.

"I guess I need you, baby." She said mumbling so he couldn't hear.

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**_

**Rika: YAY MY FIRST SONG FIC DONE :3 and AKIGURE FTW :3**

**Ok so review please it's the little button below click it and win a vertical cookie.**


End file.
